Healing
by TsukiBebi
Summary: I became a medic so I could heal others. Now I'm not so sure that I made the right decision. Because if you're broken, you can only be healed one way. NejiSaku Oneshot


**Title:** Healing  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst (( Hurt/Comfort ))  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Hyuuga Neji/Haruno Sakura  
**Summary:** I became a medic so I could heal others. Now I'm not so sure that I made the right decision. (( One-shot ))

_**- - - - -**_

_**Healing**_

_**- - - - -**_

I became a medic so I could heal others. Now I'm not so sure that I made the right decision.

Every day I see injured people come in: male and female, young and old. Some I know, some I don't. It's amazing what I can do; I'm one of the best now. I've worked hard to become what I am.

I'm finally acknowledged, yet. . .

It hurts.

With every wound healed, I gain another notch in my heart that is yearning to be covered.

I am the one healing the sick, tending the needy, performing life-saving operations at a moments noticed, yet when it comes to myself, I have no clue what to do.

Should I see a psychiatrist? I do not know, for I have no clue. You see, nobody every tells me. They only seem to talk to me when they come in the hospital or if they need something. Things are odd like that. Yes, I feel like I'm finally worth something.

But in that same sense, I feel like a whole other life has been taken away from me.

What would have happened if I had not became a healer, a medic like everyone sees me now? Would I still be weak? Would they all still ignore me and not see me?

I do not know and I probably will not ever.

I can't take it.

**_- - -_**

Apparently my superior, Tsunade, noticed this as well.

I'm on official leave, a rest if you will, from hospital duties until I recover. I don't know how long that will be.

I don't know how to recover.

**_- - -_**

"Neji?"

The male Hyuuga turned to look at me, his eyes staring blankly at my limp form. I was ill; I had fallen mercilessly from my stature. Everybody knew why I was on leave and everybody did everything they could to disassociate themselves from me.

Even Naruto, which astonished me the most.

So why did Hyuuga Neji, a male as prideful as the youngest Uchiha himself, come to check on me and not let me die slowly?

My answer came never came. Not today.

**_- - -_**

He came again. Every day he came to check on me. He's nursing me back to health. I was gaining my weight back slowly. I was close to skin and bones when he first saw me; maybe I scared him, but why would that terrify the great Hyuuga Neji?

I reached out to touch him as he was leaving. I didn't want him to go yet. I was sick of being alone all the time.

He didn't flinch away from my touch.

"Don't leave, please. . ." I had fallen further. Further than I knew.

Neji stayed.

**_- - -_**

"You're looking healthier, Haruno-san."

I smiled bleakly at him. I always tried my hardest, but it was still hard to keep food down after eating so little those first few weeks, or was it months? I do not know.

"Neji-san, I've told you over and over to call me Sakura. Do you not. . . remember. . .?"

I had paused at the end of the sentence, trying not to cough, though in the end it won over, a deep, hacking cough resounding from the depths of my lungs. It was horrible.

The ebony haired male rushed over to me, his eyes trained solely on me at the moment, worry laced within them.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?"

Another cough came out, but it was softer, the last one this round. I smiled softly, genuinely.

"Hai, I am. . . Neji-san."

**_- - -_**

"No, don't."

"I'm going to have to, Sakura. You're condition is getting worse and I only know so much about the medical field."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, before letting out a wheezing cough. I knew he was right; I knew I was sick, possibly dying, and that he could do nothing for me, that he did not know enough about it to help me.

"I. . . I know, but. . . can't it wait?"

Neji's eyes met mine and he moved closer, his fingertips slowly tracing my jawline.

His eyes never left mine that night.

**_- - -_**

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Neji came running as quick as his feet would carry him to the room where she was currently treating a patient, "Sakura. . . she. . . she. . . she passed out. She's having trouble breathing. She, she still is, but I don't know – "

The older blonde woman glared at him. "Take me to her. Now."

He nodded, hoping that it wasn't too late.

**_- - -_**

Three weeks, five days, and seven hours later, Haruno Sakura woke up.

Three weeks, five days, and seven and half hours later, Haruno Sakura found out she was pregnant.

**_- - -_**

"Neji-san – "

"Call me Neji."

I smiled softly toward him. "Neji," I said, trying out upon my lips, "do you regret anything?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't. Without you, I would not have learned to love. You melted me, Sakura," my eyes widened. _He loves me?_

"Sakura? Sakura?"

Smiling broadly, I grabbed the hand he had been waving in front of my face to get my attention, gently laying it upon my now rounding stomach.

"I don't regret anything either. Without you, I would never have healed. You healed my heart, Hyuuga Neji."

Nodding his head, he leaned over and kissed me; a mutual agreement between the two of us.

If you're broken, you can only be healed one way.

_**- - - - -**_

**83. Heal**

_**- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I know, it's kind of angsty, and you don't really see the whole picture of what's going on – but that's the point of this style of writing. You get to fill in the blanks and make use of that vivid imagination that I'm assuming you have!

Anyways, I thought this would be a good one for Sakura, not just because of the **'heal'** basis, but because of the plotline. Even medics have their off-days, right? At some point every thing has got to get to them. The point of this is to say that she reached her limit and showing what it took to "heal" her.

Get it?

As I said, this is a bit different than my normal style of writing. I've taken to this style of writing for some odd reason. It seems to fit the stories that I'm writing at the current moment. Tell me what you think, please? Cause I'm not sure on it. (( It's okay, just different. ))

Always,  
Kandra

_Reviews appreciated. Flames welcome. Comments are awesome._


End file.
